


Heinrichs lieblings Sport

by badgerBoyMay



Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Der Alte ist nicht auffindbar. Laurenz macht sich Sorgen.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Heinrichs lieblings Sport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tojund_for_us](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/gifts).



Laurenz runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwas war komisch, allerdings kam er nicht darauf was es war. Warum war er überhaupt wach geworden? Der Blonde schaute auf seinen Wecker und musste mit Schrecken feststellen, dass es erst kurz nach zwei morgens war. Er stöhnte genervt aber leise, um Justus nicht zu wecken, auf. Laurenz beschloss auf zu stehen. Schlafen könnte er nun sowieso nicht mehr, wo ihn die ungeklärte Frage wach hielt, was denn nun falsch an der ganzen Sache war. Der junge Mann setzte sich hin und schlüpfte in seine Hausschuhe, dann schlich er leise mit einem prüfenden Blick auf Justus Richtung Tür. Dem rothaarigen schien es gut zu gehen. Justus war es also nicht was ihn aufgeweckt hatte.

Laurenz schloß leise die Tür hinter sich und ging durch den Flur um nach den anderen zu sehen. Werner schlief genauso fest wie Justus. Er war wohl auf seinem Notizbuch eingeschlafen. Hin und wieder passierte ihm das.  
Laurenz wanderte ins nächste Zimmer.  
Fritz war auch am schlafen. Nur logisch um diese Uhrzeit. Als letztes schaute er noch kurz in Heinrich's Zimmer und schloß dann wieder die Tür hinter sich.

"Moment mal-", auf einmal hielt er inne.  
Laurenz öffnete die Tür wieder und wurde erneut von einer Unordnung wie nur Heinrich es konnte und einem leeren Bett begrüßt. Unbehagen stieg in Laurenz hoch. Er lief die Räume der WG ab aber in keinem war auch nur eine Spur von Heinrich zu finden.

Laurenz dachte nach. Warum war Heinrich nicht da. Wann hatte er ihn zu letzt gesehen? Er überlegte. Gesehen hatte er ihn bevor er zum Segelunterricht gegangen war. Danach war er sicherlich mit seinem Kumpel Thomsen noch was trinken gegangen. Aber Heinrich kam danach für gewöhnlich zurück. Und wenn nicht meldete er sich zumindest irgendwie.  
Das Unbehagen in Laurenz entwickelte sich langsam zu einer gewissen Angst.  
Dieses Verhalten war höchst ungewöhnlich für Heinrich. Das sah ihm überhaupt nicht ähnlich sich nicht zu melden.

Laurenz beschloss den Alten anzurufen.  
Er kramte sein Handy aus der Schlafanzugtasche und setzte sich auf die Couch wärend er Heinrich's Nummer tippte. Dann wartete er.  
Heinrich nahm allerdings nicht ab und kurz darauf hörte Laurenz nur die brummige Stimme des älteren durch seine Mailbox. "Scheiße, wo steckst du.", fluchte Laurenz nun.  
Tausend schreckliche Szenarien gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Das eine schlimmer als das andere. Was wenn ihm was passiert war?

Er sah auf als ein verschlafener Justus in der Tür stand. "Lau.. warum bist du wach?", fragte er gähnend. Als er aber sah wie angespannt Laurenz war, wurde Justus' Blick etwas wacher. "Alles gut?"  
"Heinrich ist weg.", erzählte er ihm.  
"Wie meinst du das?" Justus sah ihn verwirrt an. "Heinrich ist nicht hier. Keine Nachricht, kein nichts! Und an sein Handy geht er auch nicht!"  
Justus sah nun alarmiert aus. "Aber er geht immer an sein Handy!"  
"JA EBEN!", kam nun von Laurenz um den Ernst der Lage zu zeigen.  
"Scheiße.. was wenn er tot ist?!", sagte der rothaarige.  
"Nicht hilfreich, Justus!", knirschte Laurenz.

"Leute.. es ist viertel nach zwei. Warum brüllt ihr so rum?", ertönte es aus dem Türrahmen. Fritz rieb sich über die Augen. Werner stand gähnend hinter ihm. "Heinrich ist verschwunden. Es gibt keine Nachricht und er geht nicht an sein Telefon.", erklärte Laurenz.  
Sofort war Fritz hellwach.  
"Was?!", fragte er.  
"Wir müssen ihn suchen.", schaltete sich Werner ein. "Wo denn?", fragte dann Justus. "Überall!", antwortete Werner.  
"Ruhe!", rief Laurenz, dem das ganze etwas zu hektisch wurde.  
"Ich stimme zu das wir ihn suchen sollten, aber wir sollten darüber erst nachdenken. Wo könnte er um zwei Uhr morgens sein?", stellte Laurenz die wichtige Frage.  
"In einer Kneipe?", versuchte Justus.  
"Nicht mehr um diese Uhrzeit.", gab Fritz von sich.  
"Bei Thomsen." versuchte Justus es erneut. "Möglich. Den sollten wir anrufen.", nickte Laurenz.  
Fritz nahm sich der Sache an, schüttelte aber den Kopf. "Auch nur die Mailbox."  
"Dann sind die endweder zusammen unterwegs oder der schläft."

"Wir könnten zum Hafen fahren und schauen ob er noch dort ist.", schlug Werner vor. "Um fast halb drei morgens?" Fritz sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.  
"Naja.. es ist immerhin Heinrich." er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Die anderen sahen sich an, nickten dann.  
"Good point. Wir fahren zum Hafen zieht euch an!", entschied Laurenz und eilte in sein und Justus' Zimmer.  
Nach nicht mal fünf Minuten war die Truppe bereit. Laurenz griff nach dem Autoschlüssel und die vier rannten aus der Wohnung. Als sie draußen standen stoppten sie.

Vor ihnen bot sich folgende Szene da.  
Heinrich, auf seinen Longboard sitzend, mitten auf der Straße, wärend Philipp hinter ihm stand und ihn anstubste.  
"Mehr Druck, Phil! Schubs endlich mal!", knurrte Heinrich halb lallend.  
Laurenz traute seinen Augen nicht. Dafür, hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht.  
Fritz war los gelaufen und zog Heinrich in eine Umarmung. Der schien davon völlig überrascht. "Fritz? Was machst du hier?", fragte er.  
"Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht! Was in aller Welt macht ihr hier?! Es ist halb drei!", sagte der Ingenieursschüler sorgenvoll. "Wir testen wie man besser vorran kommt.", erklärte Thomsen, der mindestens genauso voll war wie Heinrich.  
"Ich hasse euch beide.", murmelte Laurenz in seinen Pullover und dachte ernsthaft darüber nach sie einfach draußen zu lassen. Aber einer in dieser WG musste ja Verantwortung zeigen.  
Er seufzte. "Du kommst jetzt ins Bett Heinrich, du bist betrunken und ansonsten bist du später zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Philipp kann auf dem Sofa schlafen.", entschied der Blonde.  
Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten betreffend Heinrich und Philipp, trotteten die beiden dann doch die Treppe hoch in die Wohnung.  
Fritz und Werner brachten Heinrich ins Bett, der inzwischen in einen Ohnmacht ähnlichen Schlaf versunken war.  
Laurenz besorgte Kissen und eine Decke für Philipp. Auch er war recht schnell im Reich der Träume.

Die restlichen WG Mitglieder standen nun alle im Halbkreis um Heinrich's Bett rum und schauten auf den schlafenden.  
"Können wir dann auch wieder schlafen?", fragte Werner.  
Laurenz nickte.  
"Wir sollten ihm das weg nehmen.", er wies auf das Longboard.  
Fritz stimmte zu. "Zumindest ein paar Tage.", nickte er.  
"Der wird sich freuen wenn er aufwacht.", kommentierte Justus.  
Laurenz wusste das Justus recht hatte, aber jetzt war erstmal das wichtigste das ihr brummiger, liebenswerter WG ältester wieder da war.


End file.
